heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Helga G. Pataki/Gallery
Promotional Images Helga Pataki.png Helga with locket.png Tumblr ostu2zi5dY1tr6wqbo1 250.jpg Tumblr nvlz4hXBhW1qbper1o1 1280.png|Helga concept art Helga concept art sketches.jpg|Concept art sketches of Helga Tumblr oqrtdqxfH91tr6wqbo1 1280.png 59e9047ad075f61c85524314.PNG Tumblr oyas3xOVaH1wvkstoo2 1280.jpg Tumblr oy21nq3nFx1rn9ixao1 1280.jpg tumblr_ozqonx4tsd1rvsfh9o1_1280.jpg Helgaexpressions.jpg C4A58C31-45FE-44A1-995A-43F68ECDB699.png 0d97b73a15145a6506a7e8fe37509094--football-heads-cartoon-network.png 3288709 640px.jpg Hey Arnold Group.png 938B4D95-2B9A-4C61-9F8E-04363D669788.jpeg 651062F0-02B9-437E-A223-35E2A2BA42BF.png The main girl characters promo without background.png 45276742-9329-4954-A69A-6ADA45FF0D80.png Helga_Playing_Football.png Helga_playing_Violin.png Helga_Yelling.png 29D04269-E53C-4310-B304-59052A9CDDB8.png EDDBC4F9-3F2F-4195-8F56-CEEC5264A03A.jpeg D8E8BA94-3EDC-4CA1-BA03-8E7E7D3348FE.png 9C6BB41A-530B-4D4C-A6AA-373BBF4A5058.png FDFAE04E-DD1D-41AD-B8B9-665EA4CAEA06.png B53F93E1-89C1-4C40-BE56-8D062D4E6CD1.png 3D69720C-F304-4B69-8204-127768E9A6D2.png EAAEEC21-4BD5-46CD-AA03-54F483E25EDE.png F25641D5-735A-4DAD-873E-6D2701BF1C54.png C4C0599F-FAA2-4D97-ABDC-3E633C2B34AB.png 327E79CC-4333-46E4-94FF-CECE18916D9A.gif 4F7D2941-FDFA-4B4F-8FDE-E326F6533DBF.png 0D3489F1-E16F-4D79-BC3A-E3EAB63D001D.png 1BE95C60-AB9D-4110-8508-10253942E391.png B71BDE09-3CBC-4536-959F-B2AE42E9BE94.jpeg A504CEC5-F4A1-4F8B-9952-BF784913DB2F.jpeg 1B543F2B-DC16-4584-8631-648ED11B069D.jpeg df2cb031-8e42-46ec-8971-65377b270fe9._CR0,0,300,300_PT0_SX300__.jpg Arnold and Helga Promo art.png Screenshots Opening Tumblr_nveknza8kw1ro8ysbo6_500.png|Helga and Rhonda as seen in the intro. Pilot Season One Image:Helga after makeover.jpg|After makeover Helga Hair.jpg|Helga listens to Arnold (Hair down) Helga Hair1.jpg|Helga thinking about Arnold (Hair down) Image:Helga as milk pack.jpg|Milk pack Arnold's Christmas 34.png Arnold's Christmas 32.png 13B63C81-EAD9-4472-9B92-7EFB71C5C85E.png Arnold's Christmas 31.png Arnold's Christmas 30.png Image:Helga and Gerald at Bar Mitzvah.jpg|With Gerald at Bar Mitzvah Arnold's Valentine.jpg Image:Helga as Cecile.jpg|Cecile Image:Helga in false mirror.jpg|In false mirror Helga cuts Arnold's hair.png Tumblr lfkdtrbl4N1qa7ojwo1 1280.png Who the heck is she.png Tumblr ouhkyeOgEL1wrzlnqo10 500.png Arnold's Christmas.png Arnold's Christmas.jpg Foodgroupslineup.png Tumblr oimegtw3yk1unywyqo9 540.png Tumblr oimegtw3yk1unywyqo7 540.png Tumblr oiglbrzzXp1qzftm0o1 540.png Where the hell is my pink book.png 546-55.png What the hell are morons doing.png Is he gone yet.png Out of the way!.png 98-00.png Olga and Helga work things out.png Shut the door.png Isn't it nice that Olga coming home.png S1 E15a Helga looks unamused at Olga.png I'll get right on that!.png Can you ask your sister to come here.png Helga in a bad mood.png 4766-0908-77.png Guys! Guys! GUYS!!!.png Ar-Nold.png Helga spying.png Oh thank you, Arnold. You look great too..png Image:Helga with her beau Stinky.jpg|With her beau Stinky Image:Helga and Stinky as dencers.jpg|With Stinky as dancers Image:Helga as beeper.jpg|Beeper Image:Helga as hall monitor.jpg|Hall monitor You're so heavy.png Helga spying on boys.png That's it! I had it!.png I told you not to talk to me!.png Please don't talk to me.png 23544118067.png Season Two No more lies, Hellga.png Image:Helga as ballet dancer.jpg|Ballet dancer Image:Helga as monkey.jpg|Monkey Image:Helga as Carmen.jpg|Carmen Image:Helga as Valkyrie.jpg|Valkyrie New Teacher 1.jpg 2440465588.png 566449806.png I'm a Goddess.png Stinky and Helga.jpg Barbershop.png Arnold's Halloween.jpg That's more like it!.png When she exercises.png 81060.png 81059.png This one's on me.png Thank God I didn't got rid of this stuff!.png That's it! I can't take this anymore!.png 831533.png Dad and I are going to be together this week.png HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!.png Helga doesn't look happy.png 2534.png No no no no no no......png Helga the boss.png Helga really pissed.png A dying Helga.png Kids, why the hell did you do this.png Here's my story.png Move! No, you move!.png Hitting Helga.png What are all you kids looking at.png Lila is a loser.png Lila will be in our class.png PATTY! DON'T EAT THAT!.png Look at her....png This is so damn lame....png 876-5556.png 2th place....png I'm not buying this Big Caesar crap.png Who is Big Caesar anyway.png When will you be coming home, mom.png I'm allergic to strawberries, you ass!.png Oh, great. It's me and Bob this week.png I'm going to see my mother this week.png I really hate you this week, Bob!.png Hate my life. Hate my life. Hate my life..png Who eats Pigs feet anyway.png Oh... He talked to me....png I hate fish!.png Helga and Bob eating dinner.png We need to see this show!.png 8 x 4 is 32.png Can it, fat ass!.png No way in hell, man.png Oh God....png Thank you! Thank you!.png This year, we going like this.png You ass!!.png This was your dumb idea, Helga!.png Helga pissed at Bob again.png A party you say.png Well, well, well. Look who's here.png What's the big deal.png New Teacher 1.png New Teacher 2.png New Teacher 3.png New Teacher 4.png New Teacher 5.png New Teacher 6.png New Teacher 7.png Season Three Image:Helga as Camp Fire lass.jpg|Camp Fire lass Image:Helga arguing with Doug.jpg|Arguing with Doug at Olga's engagement Image:Helga in German dress.jpg|In German dress Image:Helga in raincoat.jpg|In raincoat Image:Helga as woodsperson.jpg|Woodsperson Image:Helga in cowboy hat.jpg|In cowboy hat Image:Helga as police girl.jpg|Police girl Image:Helga as go-kart driver.jpg|Go-kart driver Girl Trouble 53.png Girl Trouble 52.png Girl Trouble 50.png Girl Trouble 48.png Girl Trouble 47.png Girl Trouble 39.png Girl Trouble 38.png Girl Trouble 37.png Girl Trouble 36.png Girl Trouble 35.png Girl Trouble 22.png Girl Trouble 18.png Girl Trouble 17.png Girl Trouble 13.png Girl Trouble 16.png Girl Trouble 11.png Girl Trouble 10.png Girl Trouble 9.png Girl Trouble 8.png Girl Trouble 7.png Tumblr onuqn91JW61t9s97zo5 500.png HelgaasJuliet.jpg|Helga as Juliet HelgaasJuliet2.jpg|Helga as Juliet Close-Up Helga as Juliet.jpeg Do you like Arnold, Helga.png Arnold loves Helga.png Hillbilly Helga.png Stop making fun of me, Helga!.png Thanks to you, we're in the middle of nowhere.png Sorry, we don't have that.png I only got 5 bucks.png I can use some help back here, Mom.png 500 miles to go.png It's a new day and a new start.png This is a joke, right, Dad.png How's your life, Miriam.png 131133.png Wha are we looking at here.png 42223433.png Well, I'm not you.png You remnd me of myself when I was a girl.png I look like a moron.png I think you and Arnold make a sweet pair togeher.png Wait, you want me to do what.png 9888333255.png Oh, I got a plan.png She's beautiful.png Sheena and Helga.png Girls getting off the bus.png Arnold, look, I'm not happy about my family.png Helga, I'm talking to you.png Look, guys. It's him!.png tumblr_o8a3p9rHJB1unywyqo7_540.png 48220487018372132.png 00655332154.png 05664444444444432211122.png We got to save him somehow.png On the run.png Bag it, Simmons!.png I can't take this crap anymore!.png After school food fight.png What are going to do, make me stay after school.png What is this crap we're eating.png Kids fighting.png 11111.png I mean, how dumb Patty can be.png Hello, Helga. Like to join us.png Get lost, Pig!.png This is some damn good Ice Cream.png That's right, cop!.png Did you ever shot anyone.png What did you get, Helga.png You think we're in the mood for that.png Why do I always be mean around you, Arnold.png Want a dance or not, Football Head.png Hi, Helga....png WHAT A NIGHTMARE!!!.png Yahoo soda just drunk it.png Sorry, I don't know what your saying.png This will be a piece of cake.png Can you tell me a story.png Sorry... I don't feel so good....png Ture friends to the end.png Not a word.png I should kill her just to be on the side.png We most never tell a soul about what happened last night.png The US is a hillbilly dump now.png MOM, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU.png You don't care if I become a hillbilly.png Have a happy thanksgiving 1.png Sorry, I don't know what your saying.png I still have no idea.png What was that, you little....png Evil plan.png 676555.png Parentsday03.jpg|Helga the athlete MY BOOKS!!!.png Season Four Image:Sophisticated Helga.jpg|Sophisticated Helga #1 Image:Sophisticated Helga 2.jpg|Sophisticated Helga #2 Image:Helga as dishwasher.jpg|Dishwasher Image:Helga as parrot tamer.jpg|Parrot tamer Image:Helga as Football Head worshipper.jpg|Football Head worshipper Image:Toddler Helga.jpg|Toddler Tumblr opb9biYjqx1tr6wqbo6 1280.png How Helga meets Arnold.png Little Helga in love.png I really want to help you, Helga.png Helga looking at Arnold.png Helga's Parrot 10.png Friends no more.png What in the hell am I looking at.png Tumblr owlhkhbnd11wvkstoo2 540.jpg 966-0.png Come to me, my lovely football head....png Phil wins!.png That's it! I'm out of here, Bob!.png Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!!!.png Sucks to be you, Bob.png Damn it! What's going on here.png Beat that, Old-timer.png It's Helga, Dad! H-E-L-G-A.png Time to go to work, Olga.png How long was I out.png Helga Sleepwalks 24.png Helga Sleepwalks 23.png Helga Sleepwalks 22.png Helga Sleepwalks 21.png We're not getting payed for this.png Sorry, but I'm not going back there!.png I didn't know what type of cockroaches to bring to the restaurant.png Get your damn cockroaches out of my face!.png Like to see my cockroaches.png There you are, Helga.png Someone shoot me now.png Tumblr mq5wtfAYQ01reqvt1o1 1280.jpg That's it. I had it!.png I must be dreaming....png I'm your hell.png M.Y.O.B., Football head!.png She ahand of her time.png Sid and Helga.png Okay, I'll go back to work.png I'm so sorry, Helga.png Oh, god! Was that me.png Go back home now, Helga.png What is mom doing.png 95335644.png So, what do you got to eat, Helga.png I don't want to, Bob!.png That great to hear!.png What the hell are you going to do now, Bo.png 343221997.png This is great now!.png Can we get you anything, B.png I'll get it, Miriam.png OH, NOT AGAIN!.png I'm too busy making my lunch.png 334220-033433.png I'm coming for you, Arnold and Lila.png Take this!.png 3555536.png Damn that Lila!.png 7547-8977.png Come back here, you son of a-.png Where in the hell is she.png We have to go back tell them, helga.png I'm so sorry, young lady.png I'll show you a punch!.png Come here and say hi to my little friend.png I'm out! Who's with me.png Yeah, great party!.png So, where's Eugene.png Without Phoebe, You're nothing!.png Okay. You can stop now!.png You look lovely, Helga.png Helga playing dinner party.png Helga acting.png Okay... It's a funny story....png You don't have money to pay for this, do you.png YOU BETTER COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!.png Okay... this one go here.png That parrot must die!.png Time to make my move!.png You look better then before!.png LOOK WHAT YOU DID, FATASS!.png Oh, God! They're going to kill us!.png Come back! COME BACK!.png GO! KILL HIS ASS!.png At the V.I.P..png No Admission.png UNHAND ME, FATASS!.png I'm not in a mood, Fatass.png You better know where we're going.png We need help! Don't go away!.png NO! DON'T GO!.png Can we go yet.png If you eat too much, you'll be like fatty over here!.png Tumblr olni0dUGsz1rge4vko3 1280.png You don't even know where the hell we are.png Season Five Image:Helga as robber.jpg|Robber Principal Simmons 65.png Principal Simmons 57.png Principal Simmons 55.png Principal Simmons 48.png Principal Simmons 46.png Principal Simmons 44.png Principal Simmons 37.png Principal Simmons 33.png HelgaAprilFools.jpg|Helga in her April Fool's dress. baby helga_0001.jpg|Helga as a Baby with Phoebe 111111111111110000009999999999.png I'm a bitch.png What's the deal, girl.png Baby Phoebe and Baby Helga.png 40880455.png You're the only one I ever love.png You may kiss.png I'm done, Helga.png Queen Helga.png Helga doing nothing.png Tumblr oppxwckSPN1tr6wqbo4 1280.png How I hate that Lloyd.png Tumblr oqq9icUOI61tr6wqbo3 1280.png Tumblr oqq9icUOI61tr6wqbo1 1280.png Tumblr oquoml9UKI1tr6wqbo1 1280.png Arnold, what should we do now.png All we need is just one win, Football Head.png Arnold looking at Sid's nose.png Reading isn't helping.png What was I god damn thinking.png I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!.png Alone with nothing to do.png OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD!.png 4547767.png GET THIS DAMN FROG OFF ME!.png Harold told Helga Stealing This Clown Bike was a Brilliant Plan.PNG Helga in the rain.png Helga big nose.png What will I do without you for 2 days.png Oh can it, Lila.png 0107-122432.jpg What morons those guys are.png He must never open that locket!.png Don't you ever say a word about this!.png You do know we're outside, right.png Tree bak is good, girls.png Helga knows this guy.png This stuff is really good. Try it!.png Hey Arnold! The Movie Movie 24.png Movie 31.png Movie 37.png Movie 58.png Movie 107.png Movie 87.png Movie 98.png Movie 152.png Movie 154.png Movie 221.png Movie 220.png Movie 219.png Movie 218.png Movie 217.png Movie 198.png Movie 193.png Movie 191.png Movie 182.png Tumblr_opb445ZSRB1tr6wqbo2_1280.png Tumblr_opb445ZSRB1tr6wqbo4_1280.png Gifs Arnold's and Helga's happy ending (4).gif Arnold's and Helga's happy ending (3).gif Arnold's and Helga's happy ending (2).gif Arnold's and Helga's happy ending (1).gif Tumblr o5q1ujMS8F1sgixyoo4 250.gif Tumblr static tumblr static 640.gif Tumblr o2st4kXZ4B1r5z0ejo1 500.gif Tumblr nfz58ahuAJ1qhry52o4 250.gif Tumblr nkjvljfylb1t55xupo1 400.gif tumblr_o5ufw9Nfi81tqh4o4o3_500.gif Nose trap.gif I can't see nothing1.gif Tumblr oddbtt5t5K1rge4vko1 400.gif Tumblr ofdvjuXu8c1smc4cfo1 500.gif Hegla is a nice name.gif 422.gif Tumblr inline o8ce2qh5gg1t7qij2 500.gif Hi.gif I can't look.gif Come here, lover boy.gif You creepy jerk.gif Watch yourself.gif Take himself out.gif Can't stop loving you.gif Helga and Lemons.gif What am I doing wrong 2.gif What am I doing wrong 1.gif GET THAT OUT OF MY FACE.gif Let's go to school.gif Goodnight, Helga.gif A very happy day.gif 344334.gif Helga not a girl.gif What are they saying about me.gif 99-12.gif 921-8808.gif 921-8807.gif 0812114.gif 99-17.gif 99-16.gif 09090-8.gif What happened to my Arnold.gif I'M A GIRL!.gif 430.gif 210.gif 478.gif 454.gif 455.gif 477.gif 347.gif 346.gif 712.gif Broom closet, right.gif There is no one but you.gif 219.gif Kiss me.gif 208.gif 15.gif 232.gif 557.gif Why can't he see me.gif 987.gif Tumblr nzoll8FtBU1sgixyoo1 250.gif She's always a woman to me.gif She brings out the best and the worst you can be.gif She can wait if she wants.gif Tumblr nnqicdv72x1qfqa3so1 500.gif Helga got the flowers.gif Lila, I need to talk to you.gif I can't stop thinking about you.gif And yet I love him.gif What a moron.gif Was it all a dream.gif Helga's bizarre dream.gif Tumblr othd8ixEhd1st0dt8o8 540.gif Tumblr opvhcnvH7t1qbper1o2 r1 400.gif Tumblr opvhcnvH7t1qbper1o1 r1 400.gif Tumblr ou89gh2Hbi1wvkstoo6 500.gif Tumblr ou89gh2Hbi1wvkstoo5 500.gif Tumblr ou14ug7WZo1wvkstoo1 400.gif Tumblr otzed0hcLZ1wvkstoo1 500.gif Tumblr otz9k4LHdB1wvkstoo1 500.gif Tumblr mz2aks6fkz1qiqcvgo6 r3 250.gif Tumblr ou884nUv4L1sgixyoo1 540.gif Tumblr ounb2b7ndn1wvkstoo1 500.gif Tumblr oun956LBz31wvkstoo8 500.gif Tumblr ouj6fcu7A31wvkstoo2 500.gif Tumblr ouj6fcu7A31wvkstoo1 500.gif Tumblr ouj0yxlRKM1wvkstoo1 400.gif Tumblr ouj6uhPIxI1wvkstoo5 400.gif Tumblr ouj6uhPIxI1wvkstoo4 400.gif Tumblr ouj6uhPIxI1wvkstoo2 400.gif Tumblr ouj6uhPIxI1wvkstoo1 400.gif Tumblr oucc3lwXl81wvkstoo1 500.gif Tumblr ox4nh8R0Rc1wvkstoo4 400.gif Tumblr ox4nh8R0Rc1wvkstoo2 500.gif Tumblr ox4nh8R0Rc1wvkstoo1 500.gif Tumblr owgfbs9MA21wvkstoo4 400.gif Tumblr oxg3cdqM681sjwtioo4 500.gif Tumblr oxg3cdqM681sjwtioo10 400.gif Tumblr oxg3cdqM681sjwtioo8 400.gif Tumblr oxg3cdqM681sjwtioo7 400.gif Tumblr oxf36lLOeL1qf9ni3o7 400.gif Tumblr oxffeaJMSU1s1spwno3 540.gif Tumblr oxffeaJMSU1s1spwno4 540.gif Tumblr oxffeaJMSU1s1spwno2 540.gif Tumblr oxffeaJMSU1s1spwno1 540.gif Tumblr oxj4z5K0Co1wvkstoo4 400.gif Tumblr oxj4z5K0Co1wvkstoo2 400.gif Tumblr oxj4z5K0Co1wvkstoo1 400.gif Tumblr oxhioaSa6v1wvkstoo3 400.gif Tumblr oxhioaSa6v1wvkstoo2 400.gif Tumblr oxhioaSa6v1wvkstoo1 400.gif Tumblr oxg5cmNiUG1sjwtioo1 500.gif Tumblr oxl9vxmlzR1wvkstoo1 1280.gif Tumblr oxq03eVxHi1rtsodko2 540.gif You're up, Football head!.gif Tumblr p0j57b3XZu1v4dteoo1 500.gif Tumblr p0jm08EPy41ujpyi9o4 400.gif Tumblr p0jm08EPy41ujpyi9o2 400.gif Tumblr p0jm08EPy41ujpyi9o8 400.gif Tumblr p0fh6zjAFg1ujpyi9o6 400.gif Tumblr p0fh6zjAFg1ujpyi9o5 400.gif Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 5.png Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 3.png There is a god after all.png You're not going anywhere, girl!.png We're lost. I just know it..png Wait... Where are we going again.png Class! I got great news!.png Helga tosses away her locket.jpg Helga seems to be giving up.jpg Gerald and Phoebe grabbing Helga.jpg Helga's trying to confess again.png Never gets old.png How could you sell us out like that, you jerk.png This thing looks like you, Arnold.png I hope you all will have a great time here in my homeland.png Time for a day in school.png Tumblr oz2s6iUnwF1tr6wqbo7 1280.png Tumblr oz2s6iUnwF1tr6wqbo4 1280.png Tumblr oz2s6iUnwF1tr6wqbo3 1280.png Tumblr oz2s6iUnwF1tr6wqbo2 1280.png Tumblr oz2s6iUnwF1tr6wqbo1 1280.png Time to go to work!.png So, where does that leave me.png Yeah, whatever.png Stalker Brainy.png IMG 2001.JPG Thanks for nothing, Foothead!.png Thanks to you, WE'RE LOST!.png Sir, you have to get off now.png Yeah, keep walking....png Yeah, Arnold. We get it!.png Okay, Helga. Tell us why you bug Arnold.png Helga, Sid, what's wrong.png Tumblr oz2tw3NKys1wvkstoo3 1280.gif Tumblr oz2tw3NKys1wvkstoo2 1280.gif Tumblr oz2tw3NKys1wvkstoo1 1280.gif Tumblr oz0nqyhzCV1wvkstoo2 1280.gif Tumblr oz0nqyhzCV1wvkstoo1 1280.gif And Helga, sell these things.png Be carefull out there, Olga.png I'm coming with you and your friends, Baby Sis!.png I'll help to find your parents, my love.png Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie Helga and Arnold Blushing.png 367737 original.jpg Waterfall.png Statue.jpg Shrine.jpg Floor.jpg Tumblr inline ozyb66ttUo1ssrkgd 1280.jpg 38642206661 fc6169b92f b.jpg 38610166182 d8542b1971 b.jpg 1543579887 4295556f6acd9d592e96afe25091315e.png 26865688999_4cf6b65d8f_b.jpg 61278620.jpg Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2017 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 09903.jpg 38642543751 fb03e98d3f b.jpg 38642363001 8e46c015fb b.jpg 38642368881 b5299ba701 b.jpg 38586328186 b4c13eff87 b.jpg 24769754918 345e49e804 b.jpg 37753901315 c19bf8d2d7 b.jpg Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2017 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 11496.jpg 20190723 190702.jpg 26853704079 38f7af6399 o.jpg Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2017 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 09919.jpg Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2017 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 09918.jpg Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2017 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 09913.jpg Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2017 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 09912.jpg Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2017 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 09911.jpg Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2017 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 09910.jpg 38642543751 fb03e98d3f b.jpg 38642363001 8e46c015fb b.jpg 38642368881 b5299ba701 b.jpg Other Media Helga_design.jpg|Helga model sheet - Season 2 The image for HA! that DirecTV uses.jpg Hey arnold fence.jpg HelgaBeavers.jpg|Helga cameo in The Angry Beavers Screen Shot 2017-08-06 at 6.59.08 AM.png HA-Large-04.jpg 81A0DC85-9843-4F63-9A30-F12853BDC0DA.jpeg D3aa558c3cf92980f578f05a2bb65a40.w3000.h600.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries